


A Holiday Of Love

by Natari_55



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Rubs, Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Secret Santa, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natari_55/pseuds/Natari_55
Summary: Christmas is coming closer and therefore the stress that belongs to it, as well. So Stan decided to take his pregnant Omega and hide in a cabin hidden in the woods. Kyle accepted the time out and was glad to be freed from his mother, his work and happy to receive as many belly rubs as he wanted.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: South Park Mpreg Discord Secret Santa





	A Holiday Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa for InkyBrush from Discord!  
> I hope you’ll enjoy the read and wish you a Merry Christmas!
> 
> Most of the story was beta-read by my friend, Sylzumakai! Thank you!  
> [Her Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/harley-nevermore)  
> 

It was the twelfth of December, snow was falling outside and on almost every channel Christmas movies were shown. Every time the door was opened, the coldness tried to get inside and invade the room, but it had no chance against the fireplace, even if Kyle had to admit that the fire wasn’t as big anymore as it used to be. Slowly, the flame got smaller and smaller, telling the Omega that quite some time had passed.

Right now, he was sitting in front of said fireplace on a comfortable couch, a blanket over his legs and swollen stomach. One of his hands rested on his belly, slowly stroking over it on top of the old looking blanket. A content sigh fell from his lips as he watched the red flames dance inside the stone walls, promising warmth. His legs were up, feet resting on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

Kyle looked over his shoulder at a wooden clock, frowning when he saw that it was already eight in the evening. Darkness had long taken over outside and the snow fell faster and more rapid. The Omega was worried; his Alpha left a few hours ago, saying that he’d drive out to go to the supermarket and also get more wood. The sun had still been up when that was said and a weird feeling crept up in his gut, building steadily.

But that could probably just be the baby kicking inside him. Kyle chuckled lightly at a rather strong kick, stroking over the spot and shushing lightly. “It’s fine, Daddy will be back soon and tell you your bedtime story,” he mumbled, chuckling when he felt another kick against the palm of his hand. The Omega leaned against the backrest of the couch, watching the fire getting even smaller. His gaze wandered over to his phone that rested on the table. Maybe he should call Stan and ask if everything was fine. Just to be sure.

As the pregnant Omega started to get up, the door of the cabin suddenly flew open, snowflakes finding their way inside. And with it, so did the low temperature of the forest. But as soon as the door was opened, it was closed once again. Kyle held the blanket close to his body before realizing what was going on. He gasped loudly and fast walked to the door, wrapping the blanket around the snow covered Alpha. Stan trembled heavily and fast as he put down some bags before snuggling into the soft fabric.

“Stan,” Kyle said, voice sounding worried as he looked the man over. “Where have you been for so long?”

The Alpha shook his head lightly, getting all the ice and snow out of his hair. He grabbed some wooden logs and walked over to the fire, throwing it inside. Immediately, the flames grew once more, hugging the wood before consuming them like lovers did each other. Only now that Stan stood near the fire and illuminated by its light, did Kyle see in what state his husband was. His nose was red and Kyle swore he saw ice coming out of it, the hair wet and clothes covered in a slim layer of white.

Fast, or at least as fast as a pregnant person in their seventh month could, Kyle walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Once he returned, he got behind Stan and let the towel fall on his head before rubbing it over his hair. He watched Stan lifting his hands closer to the fire while enjoying that the redhead took care of his hair. “Careful or you will catch a spark,” Kyle warned, earning a snort from the black haired man.

“Don’t worry, I’m car- Shit!” Stan cursed and Kyle fast moved his hands to his stomach.

“Stop cursing around them!” He demanded, stroking over his stomach. Stan chuckled lightly and leaned back, pressing his cheek against the swollen belly.

“I don’t think they can understand me that clearly,” the Alpha said, smiling up at his lover whose cheeks were tinted in a light pink. Stan nuzzled against the stomach a bit more and kissed it through the thick fabric of Kyle’s sweater. When the Omega’s face turned even redder, Stan chuckled and got up, taking his hand. He led him back to the couch and sat down with him, wrapping the blanket around them.

As Kyle snuggled close to him, putting one of Stan’s hands on his stomach, he started to ask. “So, where were you and what took you so long to come back?”

Stan rested his head on Kyle’s, inhaling his sweet scent and smiling into the red mess of curls. “You know how far the next supermarket is away from the cabin and I had to get to the car first. That alone is a ten-minute walk.” His hand started to move over the stomach soothingly, sometimes pressing lightly and earning a content sigh from Kyle. “And thanks to the snow I had to walk more careful and was slower. _Then_ the street was frozen and I couldn’t drive as fast as usual.”

“D'aw, poor Stanley,” mocked the redhead, giggling softly when Stan weakly bit his cheek.

“Don’t forget I mostly drove because you crave weird food,” continued the Alpha, his still slightly cold hand found its way under the Omega’s shirt. Kyle flinched lightly at the coldness but relaxed soon as he felt the circles stroked over his skin. “Once I arrived at the supermarket, I had to find a spot where I could park our giant car.”

“You wanted that car,” mentioned Kyle, his eyes fell close as he completely relaxed against his lover. The feeling of the hand over his stomach was calming enough that their baby just kicked one more time, probably to remind them that they were still awake. Then it got completely still, Kyle imagined that they enjoyed the soft massage as well.

“Yeah, I know,” mumbled Stan against Kyle’s hair, noticing him loosening up. He smiled and the movement of his hand got slower, knowing that the Omega liked it while falling asleep. “When I finally got a spot and went inside the building, I couldn’t find those specific pickles you wanted. So I walked up to an employee who told me he had to check if they still had some. I waited there for half an hour before I decided to check on what else we could need. Then I found him again, asked them, and then he told me that he was on his break!”

Stan growled lightly at the memory, waking Kyle again who lightly jolted up from the sound. But as soon as he realized that Stan didn’t mean to, he calmed down again. The Alpha apologized and pressed his lips on the Omega’s, lingering there for a few seconds before pulling away. Their foreheads pressed against each other and green eyes met blue ones. A blush grew on both their cheeks before they chuckled amused, their lips finding one another again.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck and started to purr loudly when the Alpha’s hands stroked around his stomach again. They stayed like this for a long time, just kissing lazily while feeling each other. But a certain strong kick from their unborn interrupted them. The Omega squeaked loudly at the feeling and Stan’s eyes started to shine brightly. “They’re so strong,” he beamed, his hands roaming around under the sweater and rubbing the belly. Another kick that made Kyle chirp and filled Stan with pride.

“They are,” agreed Kyle, exhaling heavily and leaning against the backrest again. “Just two more months, and they can’t kick me anymore.”

“Two more…” murmured the Alpha, his hands still rubbing and encouraging their child to kick once more. Kyle groaned and Stan cackled lightly. “Sorry, does it hurt?”

“Hurt is the wrong word, it just feels so… weird, yet special,” Kyle thought his words over, glancing up at the ceiling with his brows knitted together. “I think the best way to describe it is like a zapping that doesn’t hurt, but it surprises me all the time. And when they’re that active, it is a bit exhausting.” The Omega looked down at his stomach and pulled the fabric of his sweater up, exposing the skin and Stan’s hands. He smiled and placed his hands on the Alpha’s, slowly moving with them. “But it’s also nice; I know they’re healthy and when they’re awake. And I think it’s time for their bedtime story.”

“Oh, right!” Stan jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Kyle chuckling, amused. He looked down at his stomach and a fond smile stretched over his lips. His hand kept moving over his belly, shuddering lightly when he used his fingernails. There were still times when he couldn’t believe it, that he actually got pregnant and able to carry Stanley’s child. It was an honor for him. He loved his husband over everything and each night before falling asleep he kept replaying the memory of the day he told the Alpha.

Stan came home from work at the animal shelter, exhausted from carrying hay around all day. Kyle sat in the living room and waved him over, showing there was take out on the small table in front of him. On days when both of them were too lazy or too tired from work to cook, they ordered takeout. This time, it was Stan’s favorite Burger Joint, his bacon-burger with extra cheese waiting for him. However, when the Alpha opened the package he saw a pregnancy test where the burger would be.

And it was positive.

The Omega anxiously waited for the reaction, because even though they had talked about getting children one day, they never specified a time to try. That Stan didn’t react at all was the worst thing for Kyle at that moment, and when he wanted to tell him that it was just a dumb joke, the blue teary eyes of his Alpha stared at him, a bright smile on his face. Within second, he wrapped an arm around Kyle and peppered him with soft kisses, one hand on his still flat stomach.

It was a memory that always helped him fall asleep, one that calmed him down when everything was too much.

Now they were in a small cabin in the middle of the woods, only a small path leading to it. It belonged to Jimbo, normally he and Ned spent winter there, but this year it was different. Once Stan and Kyle actually realized that they were going to be parents, their life changed. The Alpha started to be overprotective, scared that anything could harm the unborn baby. His changed behavior, as well as the increasing work in the office, stressed Kyle out.

Soon they were at the point where the Omega cried at night, telling Stan about his annoying and impatient customers. But also that, even though he felt cherished and cared for, Stan was being too much as well. He was always around him, putting pillows everywhere and trying to touch him to make him less uncomfortable. The result of this was more distress and the fear that he was getting too reckless.

When Stan noticed this, he made sure that Kyle and him got days off until birth. Additionally, he asked his Uncle if he could do without driving out to the cabin that year. Instead, the couple did and decided to stay there until Kyle should give birth. Just like that, they were alone and could strengthen their bond once more. The Omega finally could relax and from then on everything was just perfect.

“Alright, where did we stop last time?” Stan spoke up as he entered the room, flicking through the book as he tried to find the spot they stopped last time. He sat down next to Kyle and the Omega immediately cuddled close to him, resting his head against the Alpha’s shoulder. Once the black haired man found the right page, he placed one hand on Kyle’s stomach.

As the Alpha began to read, his hand started to rub over the belly of his husband, smiling brightly. Kyle relaxed, enjoying the soothing movements and the low voice of Stan. Both started to purr loudly, the heat of the fire and the soft blanket warming them, illuminating them in a cuddly atmosphere.

It was perfect.

Not shortly after, Kyle fell into a deep slumber, cradled to sleep by his husband’s relaxing voice. He didn’t notice the way Stan looked at him, his eyes full of love and fondness. Kyle didn’t feel how he got picked up, one arm under his knees and the other behind his back, careful to support his head. Stan carried him into the next room, their bedroom, lying the pregnant man down in the fluffy blankets and changing him into more comfortable clothes.

Immediately, Kyle snuggled into the bed sheets, sighing contently as the warmth hugged him. Stan chuckled, amused, before he sneaked under the blankets with him, pulling the Omega close. He kissed Kyle’s forehead and laid his hand back on the swollen belly, stroking over it in a loving manner. Soon, the Alpha fell asleep while holding the love of his life close.

It was one of Stan’s favorite days, thanking everything in life to be with Kyle and the baby growing inside him. Not much longer, and they’d be three, and they’d be the perfect family.

The next morning Kyle woke up with Stan’s hand resting on his stomach. Stan was still asleep, his mouth slightly open and some drool running out, gathering on the pillow under him. Kyle chuckled amused at the image and decided to watch his husband sleep a bit longer. It was so peaceful that the Omega could fall asleep again, too. The redhead already knew that it was eight in the morning; he always woke up that time because he never lost his sleep rhythm from work. Kyle could prepare breakfast, have some time for himself and relax in total silence instead of being under a warm blanket. It was nice.

On a second thought, it was also annoying.

Kyle glanced over Stan’s body to look out of the window, seeing the snow still falling. Maybe he should get up and light the fireplace to heat the cabin up and start breakfast. Slowly he leaned back and took his phone, checking if he got any new messages. And just like any morning he got two from his mother.

Sheila was as overprotective as always. When she heard that Kyle was pregnant she was overjoyed and hugged him a hundred times in a span of five minutes. She couldn’t believe that she turned into a grandmother and promised to help out as much as she could. And even though Stan tried to reassure that this was something good, Kyle knew it wasn’t.

From that day on Sheila wouldn’t stop pampering the Omega, always forcing him to eat what she saw as right and telling him to calm down and relax. It went that far that she dared to look for furniture for the baby and tried to decide on what to buy. When he had enough of her, he threw her out and told her not to come back until he told her. Of course that resulted in an angry call of his father, telling that his Mom was crying and he shouldn’t be so mean – she just wanted to help after all.

Kyle was so stressed out from all this, that one day Stan came home to him crying and furiously eating ice cream. The Alpha had enough and straight up drove over to the Broflovski household to tell them his thoughts. From then on Sheila accepted the boundaries that were set for him, only helping when Kyle actually asked for help.

Which resulted in her worrying even more when the couple announced to leave for the forest until Kyle gave birth. Sheila was against it, of course, because she wanted the Omega near in case he needed help or when he went into labor. She couldn’t stop them though, because both knew Kyle needed to calm down somewhere more private without worrying for work. When they left, she tried to convince them one last time to stay at home. But she couldn’t stop them, it was for Kyle’s and their baby’s health.

Since then Sheila spammed Kyle with messages, at least one every half an hour, five before she went to bed – which she did earlier than Kyle – and two when she woke up. In the ones he received in the morning she asked about his eating habit and if they finally found a name. So, you have to know, Stan and Kyle didn’t want to know the gender and that made it a bit harder to find a name. He agreed that it was time for them to think about one and actually decide on one.

A heavy sigh pressed itself out of the Omega’s chest before he got up, stretching his arms over his head. He walked out of the room, careful to be as quiet as possible and not wake Stan, and immediately started a fire. Kyle stood in front of the fireplace for a bit, warming up while still being in the clothes Stan had changed him into. It was just an oversized shirt of the Alpha – that smelled like him and therefore was calming for the Omega – and boxers.

After he warmed up for a bit, Kyle walked into the open kitchen to prepare coffee for Stan and making breakfast. When he opened the small refrigerator and noticed that it was empty, he remembered that Stan had left the shopping bags at the door. With a sigh he walked back to the entrance door, picked up the bags and wandered back into the kitchen. There he first put everything away, except for eggs, some vegetables and ice cream.

While humming to some music he let play from his phone he prepared omelets. Just as he was about finished with the second one, arms wrapped around his waist. Kyle jumped lightly and earned a chuckle from Stan who stood behind him. “Don’t scare me!” He groaned, glancing over his shoulder only to face a smirking Alpha.

“Come on, I didn’t mean to,” chuckled Stan, placing a kiss on the Omega’s cheek and tightening the hold around his husband. One of his hands found Kyle’s stomach easily and started to stroke over it as he watched Kyle cook. “I tried to be romantic.”

“So romantic to let the pregnant one cook,” mocked Kyle, grinning down at the pan and putting the second omelet on a plate. His grin widened when Stan groaned loudly, burying his face in the Omega’s neck. It was easy to get to Stan like that, he felt bad for everything way too easy and thought about everything too much. “I am just joking,” clarified Kyle, turning around and smiling up at the taller man. “I love you, you know?” To emphasize this, he got on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on Stan’s lip, smiling.

“Of course I know,” answered Stan, leaning down to rub his nose against Kyle’s, making him giggle softly. “It’s not my fault that you always get up that early even though we are here so you don’t have to.” Kyle rolled his eyes and turned back to the hotplates, switching them off and carrying the plates with the omelets over to the table.

Stan sat down after getting his coffee and watched with a raised eyebrow how Kyle walked to the refrigerator. There he pulled out a box of ice cream and sat down again. With disgust written over his face, Stan watched how Kyle spread the chocolate ice cream over his own omelet. When he made sure that everything was covered in the cold mass, he cut a piece out to eat it. A satisfied moan came from the Omega as he chewed his breakfast with closed eyes.

Kyle swallowed and opened his eyes again, his eyebrow cocked as he saw the face of his husband. His eyebrows were knitted together and his nose wrinkled in disgust. “What?” He asked after shoving more of his Ice-Omelet in his mouth, not caring that Stan could see the chewed food in his mouth.

“Nothing just…. Your cravings are so goddamn weird,” explained the Alpha before he actually started to dig in his own food. The Omega thought about it for a bit, remembering when he ate a pickle with whipped cream and pumpkin soup with strawberries, as well as licorice. Maybe he had to admit that his taste in food changed during his pregnancy.

“My Mom sent me a message this morning,” started Kyle.

“Like always,” Stan threw in.

The Omega nodded lightly in agreement before he continued. “Anyway, one was about the name of our child and I agree that its time that we find one.” Stan looked up from his food and looked at the ceiling, thinking a bit.

“I really like Bailey and Ethan,” mentioned the black haired man, poking around on the nearly empty plate. “What about you?”

Kyle rolled the names over his tongue. They were great names, but he always heard from his friends and family that choosing a name was one of the hardest parts. Could it really be that easy for those two to find the perfect names, independent from the gender of their baby? It was true that they could change the name later if they really thought it was awful or when they simply feel like they were born in the wrong body. But it would be nice to find a name they could still like. Bailey was relatively neutral, but Ethan wasn’t.

“What about Bailey when it’s a girl and Blake when it’s a boy?” Suggested the redhead after finishing off his breakfast and getting up from the chair. He put the empty plate in the sink to take care of the dish later, instead he turned around and leaned against the counter. His husband was thinking the names over, obviously whispering them to himself a few times. Maybe he caught on why Kyle chose Blake as a possible name.

Stan’s gaze fell on his Omega and he started to smile at him. Kyle tilted his head lightly and played with the hem of his shirt, looking almost nervous. The Alpha got up and his own empty plate joined Kyle’s in the sink. While they soaked into the water, Stan stopped in front of his lover and brought his hand to the red fiery curls, stroking through them.

Kyle leaned into the touch, his eyes fell close in relaxation as the fingers slit through his hair. The other hand of Stan found his stomach again and started stroking soothingly circles on it. With a soft smile the Omega’s hand got placed on Stan’s cheek, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. Stan chuckled lightly and pressed his mouth against Kyle’s, massaging his lip’s against the Omega’s.

When they parted again, Stan whispered something so silent that Kyle almost missed it. “I really like those names.” Kyle chuckled weakly, his breath stroke against the Alpha’s lips, making him chuckle as well.

“Bailey and Blake it is,” announced the redhead as he wrapped his arms around his husband, leaning into him. Stan was still stroking through his chair and over his stomach, humming lightly. Otherwise it was silence around them, only the cracking of the fire could be heard from the fireplace. It was so peaceful that Kyle almost fell asleep in Stan’s arms while standing. He felt safe and taken care of, and even though he was scared of their future, he felt reassured. How could something go wrong when he had such an amazing husband as his Alpha?

Their child would be adorable and so loved that nothing else mattered anymore. Once their little pumpkin was born, and they’d be back home, their life would change. Of course Kyle was still nervous and he would wonder if they were really ready for their own family, but when you would have asked him in that moment, leaning on his husband who hummed their favorite song, he’d answer without hesitation.

Yes, they were ready. And both knew their future would be bright and warm.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the fluffy one shot! 
> 
> And again, a very merry Christmas to everyone!  
> 


End file.
